


In Which the Author is Caught Fucking the Main Protagonist's Mother and Does Many Things to Them Offscreen

by Omegamon64



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Not Cheating, Walking In On Someone, surprise bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegamon64/pseuds/Omegamon64
Summary: You get home and see your mom banging the author of the story, whaddya do?I'd say you take his advice.





	In Which the Author is Caught Fucking the Main Protagonist's Mother and Does Many Things to Them Offscreen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BananaSins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSins/gifts).



> The title says it all.

"So, what do you think we're going to have for dinner, Tai?" Kari asked, "I could honestly go for anything right now."

"I feel the same, Kari," Tai replied, "But honestly, I hope Mom brought some katsudon. We haven't had any of it in ages."

When they arrived at their apartment, they suddenly got chills running down their spines. It was a feeling they hadn't felt since they fought Ordinemon. Gulping, Tai opened the door to the apartment.

.

.

.

Sooooo, I know this isn't what you wanted to come home to.

"MOM, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" the siblings screamed in shock and horror.

Oh, we're just having some fun with each other. Isn't that right, Yuuko?

"Yeesh, fuuuun," she moaned out before taking a dick to the mouth.

"Who the hell are you even?! What did you do to our mom?!" Tai screamed before getting strapped down the floor with........Play-Doh?

Okay, three things, Tai. One, that's rude of you to talk to others that way. Two, why are you swearing so much. You kiss your mother with that mouth? Three, knock before you enter.

"But this is our home, you bastard!" Kari exclaimed, trying to scrape off the Play-Doh holding Tai down.

.

.

.

Touché, Kari. Touché.  
  
However, _you've_ now annoyed me, so you're getting some punishment as well.

With a snap, Kari was Play-doh'd on top of Tai, sitting right above his crotch, only clothes preventing any taboo acts from happening.

"You're a sick bastard, you know that?" Tai yelled.

No, I'm just cultured.

"Fuck you!"

Not interested. Now quit annoying me or I'll make the situation even _**harder**_ for you.

"........"

Good boy.

.

.

Oh by the way, Kari, I knocked up Angewomon.

"You motherfu-!"

.

.

.

Later that month, they would find out that Tai's going to be a daddy.

.

.

.

.

.

 **_ Fin. _ **

**Author's Note:**

> A terrible joke that i'm not even trying to make good.
> 
> I have something more serious and grandiose planned for this fandom.


End file.
